


Garters and Gunslingers - Staubrey

by tiny_maus_boots



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_maus_boots/pseuds/tiny_maus_boots
Summary: "Since Beca mentioned loving their love story, it would be amazing if you did a one shot or quick fic about how Stacie and Aubrey first met, got together, etc. That would be wonderful! Thanks for writing this story. I have fallen in love with this version of Staubrey!" -StaubreyBechloeGoals4LifeBy request a Wild West AU oneshot





	Garters and Gunslingers - Staubrey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StaubreyBechloeGoals4Life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaubreyBechloeGoals4Life/gifts).

> A/N: Not gonna lie...it's late and I didn't edit any of it. Please ignore anything wonky.

“C’mon, let me see.”

“No. It’s just a scratch, Chloe. I’m fine.” Aubrey pulled the cork out of the bottle with her teeth and regretted it instantly when the movement jarred her ribs. She winced and it was all Chloe needed to make her point. The redhead snatched the bottle away before Aubrey could tip it to her lips, setting it just out of easy reach. If she wanted it she would have to really stretch and that would be painful. “Chlo…”

“It’s right there. G’wan. Reach for it.”

It wasn’t worth it. Aubrey sighed and settled against her saddle, using it as a back rest. Her lips turned down in a frown and Beca snickered softly. She would have glared but that would have involved turning around and she really didn’t want to twist any more than she had to knowing that the cut along her ribs would bleed more.

“Alright that’s it. If you don’t let me see it I swear to God…”

“Don’t take the Lord’s name in vain.”

“Aubrey, goddamnit, stop being so damn mule-headed! Let me see it!”

She could tell Chloe was reaching the limits of her admittedly long patience and thought she had better just give in before she found herself hogtied in the dirt. Aubrey gave a deeply aggrieved sigh and unbuttoned her vest, wincing again when she untucked her shirt and lifted it high enough for Chloe to see. “It’s not that bad. Just tetchy because of where it is.”

“Not that bad. Jesus Lord Almighty…it needs stitching.” Despite her angry tone her hands were gentle as she inspected the knife wound carefully. “Honestly Bree I just don’t know what’s got into you lately. It’s not enough that we’re robbing folks, now you’re picking fights with them too.”

Beca snorted as she emptied her canteen into the cook pot over the small fire she had built. They both looked at her and she shrugged. “The problem is that nothin’ is getting’ into her.” Chloe blinked a few times at Beca who shrugged and opened the small leather pouch that held Chloe’s kit. “Bree would be just fine after a lil wrassle in the bedroll if you know what I mean.”

“Shut up Beca.” Aubrey’s face turned hot and she dipped her head to the side to let her hair fall in convenient cover. “Just because Jesse isn’t getting the job done for you doesn’t mean everyone is itching for…that.” She felt guilty immediately after the words were out of her mouth but it was too late to take them back. Chloe’s mouth snapped shut and she turned to the pot of water to pull it off the fire without looking at either of them.

Beca said nothing for a long time and that somehow made Aubrey feel even more petty and ashamed. “I’m sorry Bree my mouth ran away with me. I didn’t mean to say…I didn’t mean to tease you.”

It was worse hearing the apology from her friend because deep down she wasn’t so sure that Beca was wrong. It wasn’t sex, or at least it wasn’t just sex. Aubrey was realizing that she would never have a family of her own, or someone to love her the way she could see Chloe loved Beca. She would never have a partner the way that Beca had Jesse. And the more that realization weighed on her the more she found herself angry at the whole world for it.

“No Beca…I’m sorry. I’m sorry to both of you.” Aubrey sighed and lifted her shirt again when Chloe settled on the ground next to her with her kit. She had never wanted to be a hateful person, and she prayed every day for God to take the spite and jealousy from her heart. But it was harder and harder to ignore the stares, whispers and pointed fingers. Harder still to ignore the way mothers turned their children away as if she were monstrous to behold. It cut her deeper than blade had.

Chloe was silent as she worked to close the split in her skin but she could tell her friend wanted to say something. Aubrey grunted once but bore the pain in silence as she always did choosing instead to focus on Beca’s words echoing in her head. The idea of it set her face to flaming again and she shook her head to try to clear the thoughts. Her experience had been extremely limited and violent as much of her life experience had been and she wasn’t even sure she would know what to do even if she’d been given an opportunity.

“All set.” Aubrey let out a breath and dropped her shirt back down into place with a nod of thanks. “You know…it doesn’t have to be so lonely for you Aubrey.”

She gave a soft snort of derision and shook her head. “Chloe not a single one of your brothers would marry me.” The redhead made a sound of protest and Aubrey shook her head quickly. “I know. I know they would look past my face but it’s harder to see the scars on my body and ‘sides…not a single one of those great big Beale hearts holds more than a brotherly love for me.”

And she didn’t feel any differently for them. They were Chloe’s older brothers and they would always be that in her mind. Not to mention that not one single man had ever made her breath short just as the sight of him. Her pulse did not quicken at the mere mention of any man she had ever met. She found them likeable enough but…they didn’t ignite a passion in her spirit.

“There are other good men Aubrey. Maybe…maybe if you laid down your guns…with my share and yours, you could have your own homestead in a place far from Louisiana. Far from your family.” It was a sweet thought but Aubrey shook her head at it.

“They’d find me Chloe, they always do. And even if they didn’t…” She reached up and pulled her Stetson off then tucked her hair behind her ear to expose the long scar down her face. “I still couldn’t pay someone to look at me let alone touch me.”

Chloe’s eyes darkened and she reached out a gentle hand to trace the scar lightly. It had taken twenty odd stitches from brow to jaw and Chloe had cried the entire time. She would have lost the eye to infection had it not been for her best friend’s quick work and constant vigilance over the wound. Beca cleared her throat but kept her gaze on the fire as she tossed a twig in.

“Wanna bet?”

They both turned to look at her, Aubrey hissing when it tugged the laces in her side. “What?” It wasn’t that she hadn’t heard Beca, she had, she just didn’t understand what the other woman meant. “What are you talking about?”

Beca sighed and tossed another twig in the fire. “I know a place we can go to rest up a bit, get a drink or two. They don’t ask questions about where our coin comes from and the company is real fine.” Aubrey frowned still unsure of what Beca was implying. “The girls are clean, might even find you a Christian one.”

It dawned on her with sudden clarity and her face flamed anew. Aubrey looked away quickly and put her hat back on and looked away. If Beca hadn’t been so quietly earnest she might have shot her where she sat. “Are you suggesting I go to a house of ill repute?”

“Maybe. I think we could use a drink and it’s as good a place as any to get one. Better since most people there will be too busy ruttin’ around to notice any of us.” Aubrey couldn’t find fault with that logic and in fairness maybe she didn’t want to find fault with it. Beca stood slowly, tossing her last twig into the crackling fire still keeping her gaze steadily averted. “Up to you Bree. You can live your life any way you see fit, I think you know you won’t find any judges here.”

Beca finally turned her deep blue gaze on them and Aubrey shifted uncomfortably. It was all too knowing and understanding and that somehow prickled at the deeply religious part of her. She had to break eye contact and clear her throat. “How far is it?” When she peeked back up Beca’s lips had quirked into a hint of a smile. Not the mocking smirk she wore as her every day habit but something else, something somehow gentle and almost welcoming.

She was sure the devil had a smile just like it.

\---

It had taken just fifteen minutes to break down camp and another two hours hard riding to get to a house in the middle of nowhere. No town close enough by to lay claim to the land, but not too far as to keep folk away. Beca and Chloe dismounted their horses and glanced up to her in unison. Aubrey took a settling breath and slid carefully from her mount. The pain in her side had dwindled to a dull ache so long as she didn’t try to move too quickly. It was a good enough excuse for why she hesitated as she stared up at the two story edifice.

“We can go if you want, Bree.” Chloe’s soft tone made her glance over at the women. She didn’t want to leave, she just didn’t know if she could actually go in there. Her father’s voice rang in her ears admonishing it for the den of iniquity that it was. It was oddly centering and took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. She’d committed worse sins without batting an eye, this should be no different. Just another dark mark in God’s ledger to judge her by. “Bree?”

“I’d like a drink or three.” Beca gave a light chuckle and playfully nudged at Aubrey’s shoulder. At best she would finally touch and be touched, and at worst she’d be in good company and drunk off her ass by sunrise. Aubrey took a step then paused to look back at the horses. They’d need tending to before anything else and she knew the second she turned away from the house she’d lose her nerve. Chloe must have sensed her dilemma and to the reins gently out of her hand.

“G’wan Aubrey. I’ll take care of your horse.”

She gave a slow nod and took another step then turned back with a worried expression. “I don’t know how much…I mean…how do I…what do I do?” For one aching second she wanted to get back on her horse and ride back out but Beca handed her reins to Chloe and jerked her head toward the house.

“You’re not here alone, c’mon I’ll buy you a drink.”

It was the kindness in the offer that let her take another step and then another. Before she knew it she was on the porch and past the threshold of the front door. The dust and dirt from her boots seemed an obscene contrast to the plush rugs that adorned the floor. She only noticed them because she didn’t dare raise her head lest she be caught looking where she ought not look. Aubrey followed Beca’s buckskin clad legs through the entry and into a large parlor. When she did chance a glance up she noted that there were a few men lounging on chairs and chaises with women sitting on their laps with more leg showing than was decent. A shiver ran through her as her eyes lingered a little long on the women and she turned quickly to the bar along one wall.

“Two whiskeys, best ya got.” The man behind the bar gave a nod and placed two glasses in front of them, filling them with a bottle that was stowed behind the bar before moving away to give them a little space. “You okay there, Aubrey?”

She gave a short nod and knocked the drink back with a soft hiss at the burn as it slid down her throat. Aubrey was most certainly not okay but like hell would she ever admit it. Beca gave a small cough as she downed hers, turning to look around the room with open interest. It occurred to her that the other woman seemed a hair too comfortable. “How do you know this place Beca?”

“Jesse and the boys like to come here sometimes after a job.” It surprised her and she blinked at Beca in confusion. The brunette smirked and shook her head. “I don’t mind Bree. He’s not a bad man, but he’s a man just the same. Besides it’s safe here, as safe as can be for ‘slingers. Sometimes the boys just need to let off some steam.”

The curiosity was killing her and she caught herself asking before she could stop. “Does Jesse?”

Beca looked away and nodded distractedly. “Sometimes. Truthfully…sometimes I’m glad for it. You weren’t wrong when you said he’s not doing it for me.” Aubrey suspected that had something to do with the way Beca and Chloe looked at each other. Jesse was handsome enough, charming enough…but he wasn’t Chloe Beale. But Beca was married to him and had taken that oath to heart. Til death do them part meant a lot to Beca, more than all the love for Chloe that she held in her heart.

“I didn’t mean it Bec. I was just sore at you for seeing to the truth of things. Laughing an’ such.” Beca chuckled and raised two fingers to order another round. The bartender refilled their glasses and Aubrey downed it just as quickly as the first. “Do you still love him?”

“Yeah, I do but it doesn’t mean you were wrong. I mean, it’s different now. It’s not how I thought it would be but I do still love him. Sometimes.”

It made her laugh and she couldn’t tell if it was because that second shot had loosened her up or if she just felt comfortable in her own skin for a change. Aubrey turned her back to the bar and let her gaze drift around the room, taking in all the decoration on the walls and tables. She caught her own reflection in a large mirror across from them and the smile faded from her face. She had almost forgotten for a moment where she was and why but the scar was a stark reminder and she sighed.

“Hey Cowgirl, Bree.”

Chloe’s amused voice made them both look as she crossed the room to the bar. Beca gave a soft wistful sigh and Aubrey knew it was because of Chlo. Whatever Bec felt for Jesse it was clear her heart belonged to 5 feet 4 inches of red haired gunslinger.

“Hey yourself. Drink?”

“Yes please.”

Beca ordered another round and when the bartender hesitated she put some money on bar with a sniff. It seemed to be what he was waiting for because he took the money and pocketed it before refilling their glasses and setting out a fresh one for Chloe. Aubrey reached into her vest to pull out her own coin purse but Beca shook her head and nodded at the women eyeing them curious eyes.

“Save your money, the way some of them are lookin’ at you, you’re gonna need it.”

It made her blush again and she scratched idly at her ear. “You just hush up.” They both laughed and raised their glasses. Aubrey brought hers up to clink gently against theirs before they tipped them to their lips and drank them down.

“Hey come take a walk with me Bec. I think my mare mighta thrown a shoe.” Beca gave Chloe a confused frown then blinked her expression clearing as she nodded.

“Yeah sure. We’ll be right back Bree.”

Aubrey turned when they both started off and found herself face to face with the most gorgeous creature she had ever seen. Her eyes went wide and she turned quickly to face the bar. The woman was tall and dark haired with a body that looked soft in all the right places. And it was just a little too much to take in all at once.

“Hi. Mind if I sit?”

Her breath caught at the sweet tone of the woman’s voice and Aubrey could only nod once. Despite her own discomfort the other woman seemed perfectly at ease as she gestured for two drinks and then turned to fully look at Aubrey. It was slightly uncomfortable and she kept the ruined half of her face turned away.

“I’m Stacie. You’re new here aren’t you?”

“Yes ma’am.” It was formal and polite because it was all she could manage with her heart beating the way it was. She was sure the sound was audible enough for the whole room to hear but a quick glance around showed that not a single person seemed to notice or care. A drink was pushed in front of her and she looked up quickly, realized her mistake when the woman smiled, and looked back down at her drink. She reached out for it but it felt slow and clumsy and she stumbled over her words. “Thanks you. I mean. Thank you.”

“Never had a gunslinger quite like you before.”

There was a challenge in the tone and Aubrey felt her back straighten. “A woman?”

“Polite.” The laugh oddly put her at ease and Aubrey’s lips curled into a grin. “What’s your name?”

“Aubrey, Aubrey Posen.” It came out in a rush and she wanted to believe it was the whiskey and not the woman that had turned her all up inside. But the truth was every little stolen glance at Stacie made her feel like a swarm of butterflies wanted to escape from her belly.

“Well Aubrey Aubrey Posen…here’s to your health.”

The woman knocked the drink back with a sigh and Aubrey let her gaze trail down the long pale neck and across her collarbone before she realized she hadn’t taken her shot. She’d lost track of how many she’d had and only just managed to get the one down before the room got a bit hazy at the edges.

“You’re not a big talker are you Aubrey Aubrey Posen?”

She cursed herself for her ineptitude and wished fervently that Beca and Chloe had not abandoned her in her hour of need. “No ma’am. Ain’t much to say I suppose. Never been to a place quite like this before. ‘Course I never would have been allowed…” She stopped herself there and shook her head. For not having much to say she suddenly felt the compulsion to speak every word that came to her mind, if only to keep Stacie there awhile longer.

“Never been allowed? Let me guess, your family is religious and you ran away to live your life free and thieving?”

She gave a non-committal nod and chanced another glance up. Stacie was watching her very intently and Aubrey felt the weight of her searching gaze. Their eyes met and she turned fully, caught by the gold flecks that seemed to sparkle in the light from the lamps. “What about you?”

“Oh you know…just another sad story. Daddy was a stick man for the railroad and when he passed I had nowhere else to go and no inclination to marry a backwater rancher to bear a gaggle of babies. So I ended up here with Ma and Pa.” She played with her glass, batting it lightly between her hands and Aubrey wondered if Stacie were feeling just as nervous as she was herself. “You still go to church?”

It started a laugh at her and she leaned back against the bar, forgetting that it left her face fully exposed. “Not as much as I should. Why? You itchin’ to get saved?” She hadn’t meant it how it sounded but the surprised grin she got for it was enough to make her own lips quirk.

“Darlin’….smile at me like that again and I just might become a believer.”

No one had ever said anything like that to her before and Aubrey ducked her head down suddenly embarrassed all over again. Her hair fell like a sheet to obscure her face but Stacie reached out to tuck it back. Her long fingers combing through Aubrey’s blonde locks before tracing along her jaw. Gooseflesh rose in the wake of touch, igniting something low in her belly and it took her a moment to find her voice. “You’re not…bothered? By this?”

She raised her own hand and traced a line down the scar. Better to address it now because she couldn’t hide it forever. Stacie’s eyes tracked to her cheek then back to Aubrey’s eyes. “Honestly I hadn’t even noticed.”

Aubrey scoffed at that and shook her head. “Sure, and the sun sets in the east and rises in the west.” Tension pulled the muscles in her shoulders and she realized that of course Stacie would say that. She was working and her job had nothing to do with liking Aubrey’s face. She looked away and sighed, heart heavy with the knowledge that for the right price it might not matter to some but it did still matter to her.

“Aubrey…” The quiet command in it made her look at Stacie and she was startled by the clear and open gaze. “I really didn’t notice. I came over here because…well…because you stole my breath the second you walked in.”

Lies she was used to, but that kind of honesty she was not. It made her smile slowly reappear and the tension eased back out of her body. “You actually mean that.” It wasn’t a question, she knew it for the truth when Stacie reached out again and cupped her face gently. Aubrey let out a shuddered breath and tipped her head letting her cheek fill Stacie’s hand. She was a little ashamed at how hungry she was for such a simple touch, her breathing ragged and deep as she tried not to lose herself in the softness of it.

“With every fiber of my being, darlin’.” She stayed like that, eyes closed and soaking in the warmth from Stacie’s hand until the other woman spoke. Her voice a gentle plea. “Come upstairs with me…”

Another shudder ran through her and she nodded her agreement. The hand pulled away and she opened her eyes to find it waiting and outstretched before her. Aubrey swallowed hard and raised her own hand slowly almost afraid that Stacie would jerk hers back but the slender, strong fingers grasped hers firmly, tugging her along to the stairs. Each step up seemed to take her further away from the weight of her worries until she was light as a leaf gusting in the breeze.

Stacie pushed in a door and led them inside and a roll of anxiety almost shook her to her knees. The tall woman noticed and tugged her closer, sliding a hand up Aubrey’s arm to her shoulder and finally to her cheek. It calmed her trembling but did nothing to stop the racing pace of her heart. “I’m gonna kiss you now Aubrey Aubrey Posen.”

Aubrey nodded a little quickly and Stacie reached up to lift her hat off and toss it on the chair by the bed. Her blonde hair fell softly around her face and Stacie smiled at the way Aubrey pushed it back. “I’ve never…”

“Been with a woman?”

To say the least. “Been kissed.”

She swallowed hard but Stacie’s gaze didn’t waver in the slightest. Stacie leaned in, all her soft curves and full skirts pressing into Aubrey’s body. Her lips brushed softly against her own and in that moment Aubrey swore she saw God. It was sweet and chaste and everything she never knew she needed. Her fists clenched tightly and she raised her hands only to let them drop futilely to her sides, unsure where they should go. “You can touch me you know. It’s okay.”

Slowly she unclenched her hands and reached out to rest them on Stacie’s waist. The satin and lace under her fingertips felt foreign and she wondered what all that smooth skin would feel like instead. There was a breath between thoughts before she pushed back into the other woman with an intensity of desire she had never known before. They shuffled a few steps before the world tipped and they fell into the metal frame bed together. Stacie’s laughter lit her soul on fire and her last thought before she lost herself in bliss was that she would gladly present herself before the gates of Hell if it meant just one more kiss, one more touch, just one more moment with this angel come to earth.


End file.
